


Fake

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, honeymoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _I Do..._ drabble challenge. Spoilerish for _Racing Mars_.

"So have you ever been married before?"

Stephen glares at him over a box. "Marcus, we are not married."

He waves the fake identicard in the air like a winning hand. "That's not what this says."

"I hate to break it to you, but that will go for fifty credits in Brown Sector any day of the week."

"Doesn't change what it says, though, does it?" He grins. "I notice you still haven't decided where you're sleeping for the night."

Stephen's look turns withering. He takes a rebellious and slightly sulky bite of his ration bar. "Right here suits me fine."

Marcus is already draping his cloak on the floor of the cargo hold. He grins brightly. "Suit yourself, love, but it's going to look very suspicious. We're on our honeymoon, you know."

Stephen screws up the empty wrapper in one hand and stretches out on the other side of their makeshift table. "Marcus, any guy who ever takes me on a honeymoon like this shouldn't be surprised to be sleeping with a box."

Marcus grins triumphantly up at the grimy ceiling. "Ha! I knew all those pretty girls were just a front."

"Shut up, Marcus."

"Just wait until we get to Mars. Just wait until we get _home_-"

"Marcus!"

"All right, all right." He rolls the hood of his cloak expertly and tugs one fold around his legs.

There's a pause.

"Besides, you're definitely not my type."

He smirks. "That's what you think. I'll have you know I had half of Minbar pining for my-"

"_Marcus!_"

  


*

  



End file.
